


Ceasefire

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Baz is gone.Maybe he’s been gone for a while, Simon can’t tell. All he knows is the air smells clean and there’s a chance for something to grow again.





	Ceasefire

Simon Snow finally gets off the couch. 

 

In his own time. 

 

It’s slow and agonizing, but one day he wakes his slumbering muscles and returns to the world of the living. 

 

Baz is gone. 

 

Maybe he’s been gone for a while, Simon can’t tell. All he knows is the air smells clean and there’s a chance for something to grow again. 

 

Penelope is there, with a helpful smile, eyeing Simon warily, like he is porcelain man. 

 

He can’t say that’s entirely unjustified. 

 

The world keeps spinning. 

 

The wind keeps whistling. 

 

Simon Snow keeps living. 

 

He gets a job in a busy cafe, he’s never bored anymore. He serves drinks and takes orders like his life depends on it. 

 

Because maybe it does, just a little. 

 

And if he does a double take any time he sees posh clothing and black hair, no one is there to call him on it. 

 

If he thinks of blurry photographs he can’t find anywhere, it is only the magistrate in his heart that judges him.

 

He breathes, and the air begins to taste bitter. 

 

This is London after all. 

 

Simon Snow isn’t the chosen one. 

 

He’s just a guy who got dumped. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) leave kudos & comment if you want.


End file.
